A Mothers Love
by Lyndz13
Summary: A child that nobody wants...except Addison. What will the childs mother say? Addek


Title: A Mothers Love

Author: Lyndz13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but you are welcome to sue me for the little money indigo pays me.

Summary: A child that nobody wants...except Addison. What will the childs mother say? Addek 

Author Notes: Please give feedback. I wrote this while i should have been studying for an exam! It better be worth it.

It had been almost a year since Addison had come to Seattle Grace. Things with Derek were at an impasse. He was still in love with Meredith and not ready to forgive her, and she was more than ready but there was the small factor of relationship being between two people and her husband just wasn't a willing participant. When they were at work they barely saw each other, and when they did Derek would plant a meaningless kiss on her cheek and then continue what he was doing. It was getting to the point that she was starting to regret staying in Seattle.

Addison was sitting in her office writing a new entry for a medical journal. She had very few cases and all were simple pregnancies. At around 9am a woman was brought in with a rather difficult miscarriage. She had brought her 3 year old daughter with her because she had no where else to take her. Addison scheduled the surgery and the nurse took the mother to pre op. She went over and sat with the little girl.

"Hi I'm Addison, I'm your mom's Doctor. What's your name?"

"Katie"

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thanks"

"I'm just going to explain what is going to happen to you mom right now ok?...Alright well the baby that your mom was having was sick and didn't make it so we have to go in to her stomach and remove it."

"Ok"

2 hours later the surgery was over and Katie's mother was taken back to her room. Her mother was just waking up when Addison came back into the room. She hadn't made it in all the way when she heard the mother yelling at her daughter.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Get away from me you stupid little brat!" She pushed Katie away from her.

"Ms. Coupland your surgery was a success, you do have to stay in recovery for about a week. Do you have anywhere Katie will be able to stay?"

"No, she can just stay here."

"Do you mind if I take her down with me to get some lunch?"

"Fine whatever." She said turning over to face the other direction. Addison just shook her head and motioned for Katie to follow her.

"So Katie do you want to come down to the Cafeteria with me for some lunch. You can get whatever you want."

"Yeah!"

They headed down to the Cafeteria hand in hand, smiling and joking the whole way. Katie was an adorable little girl, she had cute little ringlets in her strawberry blonde hair and dimples in her cheeks.

When they got down to the Cafeteria Addison lifted Katie up into her arms to let her see all of the selections. Derek and the interns were sitting down at table off to the side and saw them come in.

"Who is that cutie with your wife?"

"...I don't know"

Across the room Addison was sitting down with Katie. They had decided to share so they could get more stuff. On their tray was a grilled cheese sandwich, peanut butter and jam sandwich, french fries, chocolate pudding and an ice cream Sunday. The were having a great time and were getting smiles from the other occupants of the cafeteria. The interns looked over to Derek and saw him sitting watching Addison with a smile on his face. Without saying anything to them he got up and headed over to their table. He got to them and ran his hand down the back of Addison's head. She looked up to him with a smile on her face, he in turn smiled back.

"Who's your friend Addi?"

"Derek I'd like you to meet Katie Coupland, Katie this is my husband Derek."

"It's very nice to meet you Katie" Reaches out to shake her hand. Katie just laughs and shakes it. "Do you mind if I join you two, I see you have quite a junk food fest going on here."

"Not at all, grab a seat."

They all spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing together.

Throughout the week Katie spent all day following Addison around helping her with her patients. Addison had bought her a small lab coat to wear when she was helping her. The first day that she had got it for her they were walking through the main surgical floor, Addison ahead looking at a patients file and Katie behind her holding a small clip board and pretending to read as she followed her. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch them walk together, it was adorable. The Chief saw them and did a double take.

"Addison... I see you have some help today." Addison just smiled at the Chief.

"Chief I'd like you to meet Dr. Katie. She is helping me until her mother gets out of the hospital. That's not going to be a problem is it?"

"Not at all, just not in any sensitive areas." He looked down to Katie. "Nice to meet you Dr. Katie, I am your boss Dr Webber, but you can just call me Chief. Will you be attending today's staff meeting as well?" Katie just looked up to Addison who nodded down to her.

"Yes Chief."

"Good, I'll see you both there."

At the meeting they both walked in together, there was only one seat left so Addison grabbed it and lifted Katie up to sit in her lap. The Chief began.

"We have a guest today at the meeting. I'd like you to all meet Dr. Katie." Everyone either said hi or waved to her. She just waved back shyly.

"Where did Dr. Katie come from?" One of the other doctors asked.

"Her mother is a patient in neonatal and has nowhere to leave her."

Halfway through the meeting Katie fell asleep in Addison's arms. She had her arms around Addi's neck and her face pressed into the crook of her neck. Addison just rubbed her back and listened to the rest of the meeting.

It had been 4 days since Katie had been in the hospital and Addison had noticed that the young girl only had two changes of clothes and hadn't had a bath since coming to the hospital. She went in to check on Ms. Coupland and asked her if she wouldn't mind if she took Katie home with her tonight so she could get cleaned up and have a proper meal. Denise Coupland just waved her off.

"I don't care as long as she isn't here bothering me. Katie you are going home with the Doc tonight."

At the end of Addison's shift she and Katie went and got all her stuff and then headed home. On the way there they stopped at a childrens clothing store and bought some new clothes to wear and a set of pj's. When they got home to the trailer Derek was nowhere to be seen. As she was waiting for the small trailer tub to fill she listened to her messages and heard one from Derek saying he probably wouldn't be home tonight because he wanted to watch over one of his critical patients.

Addison gave Katie a bath and got her all clean and then put her in her pj's. She fixed some dinner for the both of them and they sat down and ate together.

"I wish you were my mommy."

"I wish I was too." Addison whispered

After Dinner Addison got Katie tucked in on Derek's side of the bed. Doc curled up at her feet and Katie crawled over to him and kissed him on the head.

"Goodnight Mister Doc" She crawled up into her spot and Addison leaned over and kissed the crown of her head and then started to whisper a rhyme her mother used to say to her before she went to bed.

_The evening is coming,  
The sun sinks to rest,  
The rooks are all flying  
Straight home to their nest;  
"Caw, caw," says the rook  
As he flies over head,  
"It's time little people  
Were going to bed." _

The flowers are all closing,  
The daisy's asleep,  
The primrose is buried  
In slumber so deep;  
And shut for the night  
Is the pimpernel red,  
"It's time little people  
Were going to bed."

The butterfly drowsy  
Has folded its wings,  
The bees are returning,  
No more the bird sings;  
Their labor is over,  
Their nestlings are fed,  
"It's time little people  
Were going to bed."

Good-night, little people,  
Good-night and good-night,  
Sweet dreams to your eyelids  
Till dawning of light.  
The evening has come,  
There's no more to be said,  
"It's time little peopleWere going to bed.

When she had finished she looked down and saw that Katie was fast asleep. Watching Katie sleep just made her want to keep her more. She had thought that helping other people have children would make up for her not being able to have any herself, but that was not the case any more. She got up and got all their stuff ready for tomorrow and then hopped into bed right beside Katie and Doc.

When she woke up the next morning Katie had moved in her sleep and was now snuggled up into Addison's chest. Addison just smiled and knew today was going to be a good day. After they both got ready for work and had their breakfast they took Doc out for a walk before heading in to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital they passed by Bailey and her interns.

"Please tell me you did not bring that child home with you."

"Fine, I wont tell you."

"What did your husband think about that?"

"Derek doesn't know. He stayed at the hospital last night."

"Are you even planning on telling him?"

"I will if he asks..."

"Hi Izzie!" Katie said looking up at Izzie with a big smile.

"Hi Katie. Did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes! We went shopping and I got 2 outfits and some pj's!"

"Thats great!"

"And I met Doc. He slept with me at my feet! And we walked him this morning! He is my favourite dog ever!"

"Sounds like you had a great time."

"It was my best day ever!"

"That's really great. Have you met my friends?"

Katie shakes her head.

"This is Meredith, Cristina, George and Alex. They are interns just like me."

They talked for a few more minutes before heading up the NICU for the day.

At the end of the day when Addison was returning Katie back to her mother, Denise asked her to take her again.

"Are you sure?"

"Last night was the best sleep I've had in a while, the stupid brat is too god damn needy."

"She's a kid, they have needs and its our job as parents to make sure she has them."

"Whatever."

Addison was coming to the end of the line with this woman. She knew that before she left she would have to have words with her about how she was treating Katie. Addison took Katie down to the surgical floor where she saw Miranda talking with her interns before she sent them home.

"Great, can you guys watch Katie while I get changed?"

"You are taking her home again?"

"My mommy doesn't like when I am around her. I make her mad and then she has to punish me."

"...What?" Bailey said while looking at Addison with questioning eyes.

"I like going home with Addison. She likes to be with me."

"Katie I'm just going to go get changed, stay here with the girls ok?"

"Ok"

Addison rushed off to the attending's locker room to get changed and then came back out to get Katie, unfortunately Derek was just approaching.

"Hey babe you ready to go home?" Derek asked kissing her cheek. Addison picks Katie up to make a quick get away.

"Um yeah. So Katie is staying with us tonight. I'll see you in the car." Addison starts walking away quickly.

"Stop right there." Addison stoped where she was and turned to face them all with a smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"Oh don't play coy with me missy. You know we can't take her home with us."

"Yes we can, I did it yesterday."

"What about her mother?"

"Her mother is abusive and asked me to take her again tonight. If you don't want her at the trailer than we will go and stay at a hotel."

"Addi! That's not what I meant and you know it. I just don't want you to get too attached."

"It's a little late for that."

Derek said walking towards Addison. He put Katie on the ground and told her to go and talk with the ladies and then pulled Addison into his arms.

"You know eventually you are going to have to give her back right?"

"I know that, and you can say I told you so when that happens I just don't want to think about that right now."

"Ok then." Gives Addison a quick kiss on the lips and then turns to Bailey and the Interns who are watching them.

"C'mon Katie time to go home."

Katie runs towards them and Derek lifts her up into his arms. She shouts her goodbyes over his shoulder.

When they got home they let Katie play with Doc while Derek got dinner ready and Addison got changed. When it was ready they all sat down together and ate.

"So where did you sleep last night Katie?"

"In your bed"

"I think for tonight we will set up the bed right here at the table and you can sleep on it, ok?"

"Ok."

When everyone was settled in bed and about to fall asleep Addison felt a little tap on her arm. She opened her eyes to find Katie staring at her with a scared look on her face.

"What the matter?"

"I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you?"

Addison nodded and shifted closer to Derek to make room for Katie. Katie in turn snuggled up into Addison.

"Will you tell me that story again?"

"The nursery rhyme? Sure." Addison spoke the words softly while rubbing Katie's back. Derek just listened to his wife calming Katie down, not giving any indication that he was still awake. Listening to Addison made his heart ache for the times before the affair, he wanted his Addison back. He had told her that he was going to try, but he wasn't. He avoided her most of the time so he didn't have to feel bad about not trying or guilty about causing the look of pain on her face. He knew now that he was truly going to change that.

The next morning Doc woke them all before the alarm at 7 by jumping up on the bed and barking at them to let him out. Derek jumped up and took him for a quick 10 minute walk and then hooked him up on his long leash connected to the deck. When he got back into the trailer both girls were still in bed. Katie was still sleeping and Addison was on her side just watching her. Derek came and lied down on the bed beside her and pulled her towards him to rest on his chest.

"Morning:" Derek said while kissing Addison passionately.

"Mmm Morning."

"What would you say about going for breakfast this morning instead of eating cereal?"

"I think that sounds like a great idea. Lets get ready." Addison said pulling away to get off the bed but Derek had other idea's and pulled her back towards him kissing her again. They kissed like that for a couple minutes before they noticed Katie stretching and broke apart.

"C'mon lets get ready. We are going out for breakfast."

"Yeah!" Katie said jumping up and down on the bed. Derek caught her and pulled her down to them and started tickling her. Katie squealed with happiness.

After breakfast they headed to the hospital. They were running late and the interns were waiting for them to come. They had already rounded on Bailey and Burke's patients. Derek, Addison and Katie came into view and they all just watched as Derek flew Katie around Addison like a plane. Katie grabbed onto Addison's neck and Derek placed her into her arms and then rested his arm around her shoulders dropping a kiss on her temple. They looked up and saw them all watching and then Derek looked down at his watch.

"Oops we'll just be a second."

With that they rushed into the locker room and got ready for the day. When Addison went to check on Denise Coupland after rounds she saw that her body had sufficiently recovered from the surgery and there was no reason to stay in the hospital any longer. She knew she couldn't keep her here any longer, even if she did want more time with Katie.

"Well it looks like you are ready to go home today."

"Finally!"

"I'll just get the nurse to come and get you ready and then have you sign the discharge papers. It shouldn't take to long."

While Ms. Coupland was getting ready Addison took that time to take Katie around to everyone to say there goodbye's. Katie had just said goodbye to Derek and the Interns and now it was Addison's turn. Katie started crying and held on tightly to Addison.

"I don't want to go. I want you to be my Mommy!" Addison had tears streaming down her face. Derek came up behind her and pulled her back against his chest.

"You be a good girl for your Mommy. I will miss you very much."

Denise came walking by and yelled for Katie to hurry up and come over so they could get going. Katie was sobbing and holding onto Addison as tight as she could.

"Get over here you stupid little bitch."

Denise came over looker madder than ever.

"I said get over here right now!" Katie walked over still crying.

"Stop your crying right now!" Katie just sobbed harder and Denise grabbed her arm and shook her.

"What! What do you want!"

"I...I want to stay."

"Fine! But don't come crying back to me when you want to come home. I am done with you."

Denise looked up to Addison and then shoved Katie towards her.

"Keep the little brat. She was a mistake and I never wanted her in the first place!"

With that Denise stormed off and out of the hospital. Addison just bent down and pulled Katie into her arms. They were both crying and holding on to each other tightly. The others were in shock that a mother could just leave her child like that. After a minute of processing what had just happened Derek moved forward towards Addison and wrapped his arms around both girls. He put his hand on her neck and pulled her forward for a tender kiss. By now Katie had stopped crying and Addison set her down to go over to the Interns.

"I want her Derek. I need her."

"Addie I don't know..."

"Please! I know we aren't in a place in our marriage that we should have kids but I need her. After I found out...this could be my only chance."

"...Ok."

Addison smiled and then pulled Derek into a passionate kiss. When they broke apart Derek picked her up and swung her around. Addison just laughed. Maybe Katie would help to bring them closer together as a family.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
